


Watching TV with Rob and Rich

by Hudine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets invited back to Rich’s house to watch TV and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching TV with Rob and Rich

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with @i-dont-understand-that-url on Tumblr she did the plot I did the last part which is the porn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know either of them in real life, nor do I think anything like this likely to happen. This is just fangirls having fun… and if either actor involved ever chance upon this… you probably don’t want to read this for the sake of your own mental health. (Also don’t sue me I’ve only got £20 to my name and a lot of credit card bills)

“Coffee, something to eat...anything I can get you guys?” (Y/N) asked as she walked around the green room, searching for her bag that, for some reason, wasn´t where it was supposed to be.

“You´re looking for this, sweetheart?” Her head turned to face Rich, who happened to hold what she was missing. He grinned widely, not minding the glance he got.

“Rich you better not mess with the person that gets your food.” (Y/N) said and closed the distance.

“Well, now I´m scared.” He joked, holding her bag up so she couldn´t get it.

“You should be. Now, would you be that kind and hand me my stuff back or I swear to god I´ll-”

“You will what?” Rich interrupted, leaning forwards, their faces only inches apart. (Y/N) just blinked in response, earning a laugh from him. Without saying anything, or breaking eye contact Rich took (Y/N)´s hand and made her grab the bag.

“Boo!” a voice shouted, coming from a person that apparently stood right behind her. Two hands sneaked around her waist, making (Y/N) squirm.

“What the hell- Rob are you kidding? Are you- did you both plan this?” Rob and Rich burst into laughter.

“Maybe...” Rob answered, as they finally calmed down again. “Now, that was funny.” He sighed.

“God, you two are unbelievably-” (Y/N) began but she got interrupted.

“Hot?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

“Charming?” Rob smirked.

“Weird. Right now, very weird to be honest.” She shook her head and took a look at her mobile screen. “Damn it!” (Y/N) cursed, running towards the door and opening it. “You two coming or not?” They bandied confused looks. “Photo ops! Both of you!” She pointed outside the room when they finally realised what she meant.

“Right!” They said, running past (Y/N). She could have sworn that Rob winked at her, but they probably just decided to tease her more than usual today, since they noticed how distracted she got by that.

After they almost got there in time, (Y/N) stood at one side of the room and watched Rob and Rich doing dozens of funny faces, poses, how they talked to the fans and how every single person that left again, had a big smile on their face. It was incredible to see how each of them tried so hard to make everyone happy and how neither of them, even after all these years, got tired of it.

Occasionally, Rob and Rich would turn into (Y/N)´s direction. They did nothing else but look at her. No grimace or something like that. And she looked back, not grimacing either. It was calming in a way.

(Y/N) was working for these conventions for almost three years now and after starting to be actual friends with the cast, it got even more fun to her. Not, that it didn't work after all but the fact that being surrounded by these people that did not use every chance to show her how worthless she´d be was something that never stopped making her feel like being home. After her parents kicked her out when she was only 17, she never really felt like belonging anywhere. Mini Jobs in Cafes or Restaurants helped her to make a living that barely was enough to buy food, and since all of her friends went to college, she was on her own.

The last person left as well which meant that they were done for the day. Since there wouldn't be anything after the photo ops, it was time to go home for everyone but (Y/N).

She was about to leave the hotel where the convention took place this weekend but just to get in time for her second job in the cafe.

The drive to the apartment (Y/N) was living in went by faster than she hoped it would. Knowing that there was a 8 hours shift ahead of her, after not getting any sleep at all, made a headache kinda worse, and all she did was to turn up the music, listening to the voice that, for some reason, made her always feel better.

What seemed to be a day with nothing but stress, people complaining and her boss being that same old asshole first, turned out to be a lot different.

It was raining outside. The summer had taken its last breath, and leaves changing their colours into all different shades of red and orange showed how fall was beginning to take over.

(Y/N) loved this kind of weather. Also, she loved that, apparently, there were many who didn't.

The café was almost empty, only a few people would leave their house, and watching the drops of water run down the windows mixed with the sound of rain, made her feel at least a bit better.

She just finished cleaning up the desks' nobody was sitting at, as the door went open. (Y/N) didn't look up first but her head turned instantly as she thought to see Rob at the corner of her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, a grin appearing all over hear face.

“I´m glad to see you too, thanks.” Rob laughed and came inside.

“Sorry, I didn't mean it that way.” (Y/N) rubbed the back of her head. “I just...I didn't expect to see you...here? Did you know that...eh...”

“That you´re working here?” He ended her sentence. “I might have.” He stepped closer. “Rich and I did a bit of research...well, that sounds creepy.” They laughed as (Y/N) grabbed her jacket.

“I´m just done here. So if you want coffee, you need to ask Anne over there because the smell is driving me insane by now and I really want to leave.”

“Oh no, it´s fine. I – am not here to get coffee anyways.” He said, narrowing his eyes bit. (Y/N) didn't quite know how to react and after what seemed like forever, she broke the silence again.

“So, what are you guys up to? Any plans for tonight?” She asked, waving towards Anne who only gave her a questioning look to turn away from her right after.

“Funny you say that-” he smirked. “I was just going to ask you the same thing.” Rob stepped closer; his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. “Rich and I wanted to do a Game of Thrones – marathon kinda thing...and we´d love you to join us.”

That came unexpectedly.

“You-” She began; wrinkles were forming around her eyes as her smile grew wider. “Totally,” (Y/N) said, “But, and please don´t hate me for that, I´ve never seen a single episode. Guess, I wasn´t that much into it when I first heard about it.”

“Oh, you will. I promise you that.” His eyes were locked on hers; somehow he looked serious but the way he said that the last sentence caused a shiver to run down her spine.

They stood there for a while. Rob frequently glanced at her lips before returning to (Y/N)´s eyes.

“Should we uh-” she coughed. “Should we go then?”

Rob seemed to snap out of his thoughts too, so he just nodded.

“Rich´s place isn´t far from here, maybe half an hour, but I guess he´s there already so your stuck with me for a while.” He grinned, turning his head into (Y/N)´s direction, as they walked toward his car.

“Nah, I´m good. Could be worse, you know?” That seemed to catch his attention.

“Is that so?” Rob leaned against the car, taking the keys out of his jacket as that smirk came back. “So you´re saying I’m somebody you like to be around?”

Was he flirting with her? Not, that they didn´t do that any other day too, but it always seemed more like a joke. However, due to the look Rob gave her, which did weird things to (Y/N) she wasn´t supposed to feel in front of one of her best friends, there was no way he could be joking, right?

But two could play this game. “Think I do.” She said, almost whispered. “Care to return the compliment?”

He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, pushed himself away from the car, so he was standing just as close as Rich did this morning. “You are definitely someone I like to be around.”

“Is that so?” She repeated to him.

If it weren't for Rob´s phone that made a noise from getting a message, they surely would have stayed there for who knows how long.

“It´s Rich.” He explained as he caught (Y/N)´s questioning look. “I´ll just write back and say that you´ll come too.”

That done, both of them got inside the car. Now and then Rob would hum a song that just came to his mind, making (Y/N) smile while she found herself closing her eyes as she listened.

“Here we are.” Rob suddenly said, and it was only then when she noticed, that her eyes were still closed. (Y/N) blinked and looked at what had to be Rich’s house.

“Wow.” She winced a bit when the door on her side suddenly opened.

“Sorry. Didn´t mean to scare you.” Rob held his hand out and helped (Y/N) out of the car.

Moments later they were inside. (Y/N) looked around, her eyes roaming over the furniture.

“(Y/N),” she suddenly heard Rich say, “Glad you´re here.”

“Glad I got invited.” He pulled her into a short hug, before heading to what was his living room.

“Just feel like you're at home.” Rich took a seat on the couch that stood in front of a small table, which had all kinds of knickknacks on it.

“You have to move; you know?” Rob laughed, as she still stood there.

“Right.”

Soon, they were all sitting next to each other, both of them on either side of her, watching the first episode “Game of Thrones”.

During the next hour, she noticed Rob and Rich were getting closer. She felt their shoulders touching hers, Rich´s hand being as close to hers as it could be without really touching it, whereas Rob put his arm around her.

“Guys?” (Y/N) chuckled. “What exactly is this?”

They shifted, looking at her as both waited to find the courage to start talking.

“We like you,” Rich said, taking (Y/N)´s hand. He caressed her knuckles which, just as Robs singing, made her feel unbelievable calm.

“Well, I like you too.”

“No, (Y/N) what he´s trying to say...” Rob continued. “We kinda...” He sighed, one of his hands roaming over his mouth. “We like you more than just a friend.” He paused a second. “Both of us.”

That was when her mouth dropped slightly. The two people, she felt most comfortable with, just told her they both have feelings for her.

“You mean...you like me?” She bit her lip, looking to the ground. “I think I like you too. Actually, I have for a while now; it´s just...explaining being in love with both of you isn´t that easy and I was afraid you´d... I don´t know, reject me or something and-”

“We wouldn't,” They said together.

“We never would.” Rich continued.

“What...” she swallowed. “What are we doing now?”

“There are a few things that came to our minds, actually,” Rob grinned, cupping her cheek as he leaned forward. “If you want that of course...” (Y/N) only nodded, which caused him to smile before he kissed her. She opened her mouth letting Rob’s tongue gain entry and as their tongues duelled each other, Rich started kissing along her shoulder and up her neck sending shivers down her spine. When she and Rob broke for air, Rich took his turn to kiss her.

They continued like this for a while taking turns to kiss (Y/N), somehow with her losing her top somewhere along the way. Rob kissed his way down her neck, along her collarbone, and down her chest, sometimes sucking on her skin hard enough to leave a mark. Eventually, he took a bra covered nipple in his mouth; causing (Y/N) to moan into Rich’s mouth as he devoured her mouth and used his hands to explore her exposed skin, then take the other breast in his hand and played with the other nipple, trapped in cloth. Rich stopped kissing her allowing her to catch her breath. She looked over the two gloriously dishevelled men as they seemed to be doing some wordless communication with their eyes. “As much as I'm enjoying the attention, but it's a little unfair you two are still fully dressed.”

Rich grinned and pulled off his shirt without complaint exposing his finely muscled chest. It wasn't well defined like Matt Cohan’s who was forever taking his shirt off, but enough to make out the shape under his skin which she liked, it seemed more real somehow. He looked over to Rob who was blushing. “You heard the girl, take off your shirt,” he teased.

“You're an asshole Rich.”

"I'm your asshole, though,” he replied lightly and surprised (Y/N) by pulling Rob into a quick yet passionate kiss.

"The two of you?" (Y/N) asked a little startled, she'd heard rumours about the two but never seen them display anything more than deep friendship.

"Yea, for a while now actually,” Rob replied still blushing a bit. “That OK?”

"Yea just surprised me is all.”

“Told you (Y/N) would be fine with it. Now take your shirt off Robbie,” Rich said with a teasing glint in his eyes, “You're going to have to take it off eventually.”

“You're an ass Rich. I'll have you know I could totally go the next week without taking my shirt off. Even in the shower.”

“Am I missing something?” (Y/N) looked between the pair confused.

Rich burst out laughing, and Rob sighed. “You're so juvenile Rich. Fine, I'll take my shirt off.” Rob pulled his shirt off to reveal a lot of hickeys that lined up to draw a large dick over his abdomen and up his chest. It took a lot of self-control on (Y/N)’s part not to burst out laughing at his predicament. “Go on laugh, you know you want to.”

“No I'm good,” (Y/N) replied smiling but quickly losing the urge to laugh. “I take it Rich is the artist.”

“Yes, he’s a giant dick, so he drew one.”

“Hey, you weren't exactly complaining at the time.”

“Didn't notice the pattern at the time.”

Before things could devolve into an argument between the pair (Y/N) pulled Rob into a kiss, straddling his waist, one hand wound through his hair the other running over his exposed chest. Rich joined in kissing along her back. “You better not be leaving rude patterns on my back,” she told the other man when she broke for air.

“I'd never do that to a lady,” he replied the picture of innocence.

“No, just to his boyfriend.”

“Yea well as hot as you look in a dress, last I checked you're not a lady.”

“Should I come back later when you're done?”

“No!” They cried out in unison.

“We’ll behave,” Rich promised.

"Oh I hope not, just as long as you're done arguing,” (Y/N) teased before getting back to kissing Rob. She continued to kiss him for a while, only breaking for air, losing her bra somewhere along the way, both men playing with a breast each. Rob’s evident arousal constrained and pressing against her cloth covered core as she ground against him.

“As much as I'm sure Robbie’s a fan of my couch at the moment I think we should go to my bedroom.”

"Probably a good idea before I embarrass myself and cum in my pants like a teenager. I'm enjoying that way too much.”

Rich helped her up kissing (Y/N) deeply passionately before helping Rob get up doing the same to him briefly. (Y/N) Was surprised how much she enjoyed watching them before they led her by a hand each to the master bedroom where they quickly shed the rest of their clothing. Both men were impressive, standing in front of her fully erect. “What way do you want me?”

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed,” Rich directed, so she did so, “suck my cock and while Robbie fucks you from behind.”

(Y/N) moaned as they positioned themselves kneeling on either side of her. “I'm on birth control and haven't got anything, can you not wear a condom? I like to feel a man cum in me.”

“Yea ok,” Rob agreed readily. Truth be told he’d been so excited he'd almost forgot about one anyway. She wrapped a hand around Rich’s cock and started pumping it in an up and down motion before taking the head in her mouth sucking while twirling her tongue around the tip dipping into the slit. Meanwhile, Rob ran a finger through her folds feeling how wet she was. “Fuck she's really wet for us.” He put took the finger away from her pussy and sucked it into his mouth taking in the flavour. He brought the hand back and scooped up more, this time making sure to brush against her clit.

This time, after he removed his hand, he held it out to Rich who happily sucked on his wet finger taking in the flavour. “That tastes so good,” he moaned from the taste of (Y/N) and what she was doing with her tongue to his cock.

Lining his dick up properly, he pushed into the warm wet heat and groaned. “You're so tight ( Y/N).” He started moving at a steady pace bringing a hand around to play with her clit and the other to play with one of her nipples.

She moaned and groaned around Rich’s cock has Rob managed to hit a sweet spot over and over, picking up the pace. She let go of Richard’s dick with her mouth as she came screaming Rob’s name and Rob weren't far behind her as he spilled his hot cum into her as her orgasm milked his cock heightening his own. 

Rich got her to let go and lay her on her back. “I want to cum in you too. That OK?”

“Yes,” was all (Y/N) managed to get out but it was all Rich needed as he positioned himself between her legs then fucked into her in one long fluid stroke.

He took his time kissing her, then down her body and sucking on a nipple alternating between small sucks and nips depending on how she responded. He kept up a steady pace until Rob recovered somewhat from his orgasm reached one hand into play with her clit and started playing with Rich’s balls with the other. That did it for Rich as he came shouting (Y/N) and Robbie’s names spilling into the woman under him, and (Y/N) followed soon after.

Rich rolled over and lay beside (Y/N), and Rob lay down on the other side of her. She was exhausted. “I need to get cleaned up, but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while.”

“Me either. Robbie?”

“Nope, don't think so. Guess we'll just have to shower in the morning.”

“Together?” (Y/N) asked.

 

“It will be hard to fit us all in there, but we’ll work it out,” Rich replied, “Now I'm going to sleep.”

“Yea me too. You’ve gone and tired us old men out,” Rob joked.

“That's ok, you old men went and tired me out,” she laughed before they managed to get under the covers and snuggle together and fall asleep.


End file.
